


In My Dreams It's You

by janvandyne



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Weddings, it always starts with a wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7718089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janvandyne/pseuds/janvandyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So you’re at a wedding, because doesn’t it always start that way? It’s one of those vacation weddings – a long weekend at a resort, a ceremony on the beach. There’s another guest there, a man named Sebastian, and he is absolutely gorgeous, but wow is he a dick about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Dreams It's You

**Author's Note:**

> So this was basically a dream I had that I felt needed to be written down for some reason. I wrote it out in one sitting so it's rough and rushed, but I dig it. I hope you do too. 
> 
> There's a question at the bottom, please answer it. I would love to hear your thoughts.

So you’re at a wedding, because doesn’t it always start that way? It’s one of those vacation weddings – a long weekend at a resort, a ceremony on the beach. There’s another guest there, a man named Sebastian, and he is absolutely gorgeous, but _wow_ is he a dick about it.

But still… there’s something about him. He’s outgoing, too, and funny, and confident (and at first you though it was in an annoying cocky way, but you realize that no, it’s a grab-life-by-the-balls way). And after the welcome dinner party that first night, you start to warm up to him.

Your best friend from school is at the wedding, too. Not surprising, you two still have some of the same friends. But you haven’t talked to her in years. People drift apart, you know? They try to stay in touch. Drift apart some more.

You’ve always been jealous of her, though. Not a green-eyed-monster jealous, but you know she’s always been prettier, smarter, more popular. You had friends because she had friends. And of course, she always got all the guys while you were always the third wheel or stuck with the left-overs.

But she’s here now and it’s been years and you were best friends once, right? So you two catch up, talk. You sit at the same table during the welcome dinner party to relive old times.

The next morning there’s a knock on your door. You think it’s your best friend or maybe the bride-to-be. But no, it’s Sebastian. And you’re surprised because you two barely talked the day before. Just idle chit-chat when you were trying to avoid him, then a little flirting when you realized he wasn’t so bad.

But here he is now, at your door, with that cocksure grin and I’m-fine-as-hell air about him. You don’t invite him in your room, but he comes in anyway. He talks fast and smooth. _Hey, do you want to have brunch together? And by the way, your friend’s hot but she’s pretending like she’s not interested. You should act like we’re fucking so she realizes what she’s missing out on._

And you’re shocked. And _of course_. She always got the guys, right? Why should now be any different? But here’s your chance, you know? Here’s your chance to be the one with the hot guy on her arm, even if it’s all pretend. Even if he wants _her_ instead of you. It’s only for two days, right? And after, you’ll never see Sebastian again. And you’ll probably never see your old best friend again either, despite the shallow promises you two made to stay in touch.

You agree. And it goes well. He’s actually awesome, behind that douchebag veneer. He’s smart and driven, and _God_ , is he the most beautiful man you’ve ever seen. It’s not hard to act like you’re interested in him. It’s actually very _easy_. And you’re not worried about trying to act a certain way or whether he likes you or not. Who cares? After these few days it will be like all this never happened.

Right?

So you and Sebastian spend the weekend together, with your best friend tagging along every once in a while (she’s there at brunch, and after, you all go hang gliding, and you want to ask her how it feels being the third wheel for once, but no, you’re not that petty).

You realize you actually do like Sebastian, _a lot_. And you think he might like you, too. (It wasn’t love at first sight, but love at second sight happens, right? And you two spentd two days on a beautiful island, connected at the hip. Brunches and lunches and dinners and swimming. Spending both nights in his room sleeping in his bed with him to make it more authentic).

Then that night, after the wedding, the night before you have to leave to get back to reality, you and Sebastian sleep together. It’s amazing and (ugh, how cheesy, but _still_ ) magical. You two laugh and kiss and come and it’s like that the whole night until you fall asleep naked and happy and excited that this _thing_ is going to transcend the wedding, the weekend, the attempt at making your ex-best friend jealous.

Your flight leaves early, his late. You make love one more time that morning and he says he’ll call. You both live in New York, how convenient. It’s like this was meant to happen.

But Sebastian never calls.

And you find out from a mutual friend that he’s dating your ex-best friend now. Mission accomplished, you guess. This was the plan all along. But then why do you feel so _empty_?

Two years pass and then there’s a knock on your door. It’s Sebastian and he looks the same as he did that morning before brunch and it makes you _ache_. He lets himself inside because some things never change.

You two sit and talk and catch up with each other and _I was so stupid_ , he tells you. _She was never the one. Two years spent trying to make it work and all I could ever think about is you. It was you all along and how could I have been so blind._

You two kiss.

_I dream about you. Every night. I think about you every day._

You two make love.

But you two are lying in bed when he tells you that he’s still with her. He’s going to break up with her, he just hasn’t found the right time. They’ve been living a lie for years. Just wait, be patient with him. But you know this game. The time will never be _right_ and the only one who will end up hurt is you.

So you tell him to leave. This was wrong, he should have never came to you. You’d rather be alone than be someone’s backup plan. _You had your chance, you made your choice, now leave._

A year and a half later, they get married. You’re invited to the wedding. You don’t go.

Five years later, you hear they’ve gotten a divorce.

Almost 9 years have passed since that vacation wedding and you’re content in your life. You have a good job, great friends. Everything is going right, except… Except that you’re a little bit lonely. You go on dates, they never work out. You fuck them sometimes, but after you feel even more hollow.

You suppose this is life. Maybe you missed out on your one opportunity at love. Maybe there was no opportunity, just a deluded girl with dreams of a boy she could never have.

But then there’s a knock at your door.

And it’s Sebastian.

As beautiful as ever. And he invites himself in. Makes himself at home.

_Things didn’t work out, but we figured it was worth a try. Three years, we figured we should try to make it work. Not throw all that time away in the trash. We knew it wouldn’t work. Three years became six then it became nine and we were both unhappy. I would always think about how different life would have been if I would have made the right choices. How all those years I could have been…_

He looks at you.

_….happy, instead of just dreaming about being happy. It’s been a long time. Almost ten years and her and I couldn’t find it in ourselves to fall in love. We did it in two days. It’s you. It’s always been you. Let’s make this work._

{What do you do?}

_We can make this work._


End file.
